Happy Birthday Jenna
by drewdog302
Summary: It's Jenna's birthday and Balto is planning a big surprise for his beloved mate what will it be?


**And yet another Balto X Jenna fanfic I'm so addicted to my Balto X Jenna series because it's my favorite genre of Balto fanfics but anyway leave me a review and as always hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jenna was furious "Balto you can't it's my birthday tomorrow." She said annoyed "I know Jenna I'm disappointed too but you know duty calls." Balto said he just got a message fromThe NA Air Force saying that he had to go on a mission for about 2

days and will have to miss Jenna's birthday "Okay but just be safe." Jenna said

her eyes were filled with pain,hurt,and huges amount of disappointment tears started to stream down her muzzle Balto noticed her tears he then wiped away her tears with his claws "What's wrong Jen?" Balto asked "I-I j-just want you to be home with me."  
/Jenna sobbed Balto then stroked her soft red fur to comfort her "It's okay JennaI'll be home before you even know it." Balto said.

After a few minutes Jenna stopped crying she laid down in her basket to take a nap Balto smiled as he listen to her deep breath _She looks prettier in her sleep_ Balto thoughthe kissed her cheek and stroked her soft red fur with his paws after  
/that he sat outside

and he chuckled he wasn't actually leaving to go on a mission it's because he wanted to throw a huge surprise for Jenna's birthday he decided to take a walk while he thought about it.

* * *

 _ **The Next day...**_

Balto along with Kodi,Aleu,Saba,and Dingo were at Balto's boat getting everything set up for Jenna's surprise birthday but then everyone stopped in their tracks when everyone heard a voice that belong to Jenna say "Balto." _Jenna Oh no why is she here?_ Balto  
/thought "Guys be asquite as you canand continue working I'll distract mom." Balto said Kodi,Aleu,Saba,Dingonodded and continued working.

"Balto." Jenna called again Balto padded down the ramp to the boat "Hey Jen what are you doing here?" Balto asked "Just came to check on you." Jenna said just then they a heard a _**CRASH!**_

"What was that?" Jenna asked "Uh I don't let me check."Balto replied before bolting into the boat at full speed and he saw Aleu on the ground rubbing her head with her paw "What happened Aleu?" He asked "I was trying to help Saba out with some decorations  
/when I lost my balance and Ifell and hit my head." Aleu said still rubbing her head with her paw in pain "Okay just stay quiet okay." Balto said helping his daughter up before going back to Jenna.

"So what happened?" Jenna said "Oh one of thecrates to the boat fell over." Balto replied "Anyway when are leaving to go on your mission?"Jenna asked again "Uh Noon." Balto said agian "Okay I'll be here to pick you up." Jenna said before nuzzling

Balto and walking home _Man that was way too close._ he thought and he walked up the ramp to help Kodi,Aleu,Saba and Dingo finish up.

* * *

 _ **Later that day...**_

Balto had everything set up and everyone was waiting for Jenna to arrive one of Balto was talking to his squad mates when Balto's friend Taret came running in and said "Guys Jenna's coming." He said panting.

* * *

"Balto." Jenna called "I'm in the cabin." Balto called back Jenna then padded up the ramp and walked into the cabin but to her surprise she didn't no sign of her wolfdog mate "Balto are you in..." Jenna didn't finish because she cut off when the lights  
/snapped on and she greeted by a loud **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNA!"**

Jenna was startled and was speechless and she saw Balto in the middle of the crowd she bolted to him at full speed and nuzzled him like crazy "OhBalto you did all of this for me?" She asked tears of joy were sliding down her cheeks "Of Course

I did Jen." Balto replied nuzzling her back "Now let's just have some fun." Balto said.

* * *

After a few hours of fun it was getting late and the party finally came to an end and Balto was in Jenna's shed she was in her basket Balto was sitting next to the basket "So you weren't really going on a mission." Jenna said "Yep it was all part of the  
/plan." Balto said then Jenna nuzzled Balto "Balto I love you so much." Jenna said "I love you too Jen." Balto said he stroked soft red fur and whispered in her ear " _Happy birthday Jenna._ "

* * *

 _ **The end this story took me about 3 hours to make but I hoped you leave me a review and if you want to see more awesome content check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467. Seeya next time!**_


End file.
